Han or Isoldur?
by hansolofan
Summary: Leia is attempting to decide between them


Hey this is my third fanfic about Han and Leia. Please read and review!

* * *

11:35pm

Tomorrow is the big day. The day any ordinary woman would say is the most important and most memorable in her life. Her bond to a man, a man that would be with her through sickness, through health...till death. Her wedding.

Han and Jeri both asked me to turn in early for the night but I couldn't, not when I haven't made a decision. I just fail to comprehend why two eligible bachelors would vie for my hand in marriage. I'm not particularly sexy or smart. Oh, actually, I know the answer to that. Prince Isoldur is in desperate need for a wife and an heir. I'm not really sure about Han. He didn't really make his intentions or anything else clear, just said that he loved me. Well, I guess that can also be counted as valid reason.

Mon Mothma wants Isoldur; she's made that pretty clear. It's for the sake of the rebellion, she said. Apparently, having 63 planets (the entire Hapan Consortium) added to the rebellion is a really good thing, a once in a lifetime experience. But Luke, Jeri, Wedge—practically everyone else but the High Council want me to marry Han. We"ve been through so much, don't marry that blonde-haired pompous bastard.

Come to think of it, Isoldur is quite pompous, and a narcissist too. Why, just now he came in with two different set of clothes, one blue, one green and asked me which one I thought suited him more for tomorrow's wedding. But Han, he's quite different. They're right, we have been through a lot. We had kissed abroad the Millennium Falcon, after the battle of Endor, countless times. And I love the feel of it, I admit that. He is also the one who comes into my room at night when I dream about Alderaan, the one who gently shakes me awake, the one that holds me to his chest while I weep. Isoldur has done nothing like that; I mean, I just met him a couple of hours ago, why am I even contemplating marriage with him?

The rebellion.

Sith, it always comes down to that. Why am I devoted to that so much I no longer care about my own life?

Cjtgktlblinio.kmnfyrs

Oh my god. Han just came in a few minutes ago and I was so surprised that I accidentally dropped my data pad down on the carpet. That's what those meaningless scribbling on top is. I'm not going to delete them, it can be a testimony to what happened just now and my good times with Han.

Okay. He came in just now and before I know it, I'm pliant in his arms. He is so handsome, with his unruly brown hair and soft, loving hazel eyes. One could never ever guess he was once a smuggler or a scoundrel, as I like to call him, by the way he is now.

"It doesn't matter, you know, sweetheart, " he murmured into my hair. I twisted around in his embrace to stare at him. It doesn't matter?

"What I mean is, I understand if you choose Isoldur. Really," he leaned closer to me," But of course I prefer it if you choose me." He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and turned to leave.

"Han, wait." Han stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. I pulled his head towards me and we kissed, sweetly and passionately. Han reluctantly pulled apart and whispered," I love you." I looked down, thinking I was definitely going to marry him. "Leia?" he whispered again, his warm breath stirring the loose strands of my hair.

After a while, he left and I took a deep breath to calm myself.I want to marry him, I know that. It's the mutual affection between us that draws us together. This is my life, I should get to choose. But actually, the rebellion is my life. This could really benefit it.

Okay. Since I can't decide between the rebellion and my life, I'll try to decide between the suitors. Han is gorgeous, tall and very nice. Isoldur is tall, a little gorgeous and quite nice. Well, Han obviously wins. Anyway, my life is my life. The rebellion is just a small, minor part of my life.

Han or Isoldur? I've made a decision.

Han.

* * *

You guys are not gonna believe it, but I have not read the Courtship of Princess Leia. Seriously! It's from all the COPL fan fictions that I get all the important information. So thanks a lot, you guys, please continue writing COPL fan fiction.

Oh yes, I almost forgot. Please read and review.


End file.
